Deux âmes pour une éternité
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: "Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?" La légende d'une jeune ANBU devenue un objet de haine. Et plus tard, comment l'histoire du plus célèbre clan ninja de Konoha a pris un nouveau tournant... ABANDONNÉE pour cause Mary-Sue !
1. Prologue

L'aube se lève sur Konoha.

Les doux rayons de soleil éveillent en douceur les plus matinaux des habitants de Konoha. Tous ouvrent les paupières d'un air surpris au bout de quelques secondes l'air encore fatigués, ils baillent en pesant le pour et le contre afin de retourner sous la couette.

Ils se lèvent finalement, en se disant : « Encore une journée comme les autres qui commence. »

**Mais pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. **

Le ciel rouge écarlate me rappelle le jour de la rencontre qui marqua ma vie à jamais. Cette rencontre qui fait que je suis dehors si tôt ce matin.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, son visage occupant mon esprit sans discontinuer. **Sans cesse, je pensais à ses dernières paroles, au sourire que j'avais pu entr'apercevoir entre deux expressions impassibles.**

Danzô arrive enfin, à son tout nouveau poste de Hokage(1). Je regarde sans trop le voir mon ancien supérieur : je me doutais bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Je n'ai même plus la force de me mettre en colère. L'ANBU(2) derrière moi me pousse sans être trop brutal un ancien collègue peut-être ? Je n'ai pas le temps de savoir.

**Nous sommes déjà en haut de la colline. **

Un calme m'envahit, bien différent de ce sentiment amorphe qui ne me quittait plus depuis ce matin. Depuis que j'étais sortie de ma cellule.

**Un hurlement de loup à la mort retentit soudain dans la forêt. **

_- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_La petite fille ne flanche pas devant le regard foncé de son sauveur, mais elle bégaie tout de même._

_- Se… Setsuna(3). Setsuna Hazuki._

_Un sourire vient éclairer le visage du petit garçon._

_- C'est un beau nom !_

**Aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres. **

Les ANBUS m'entourent, empêchant toute espérance de fuite. Parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai encore la force de m'enfuir peut-être ? On me fait mettre à genoux.

**Moi, Setsuna Hazuki, j'ai 23 ans.**

L'épée se lève au-dessus de ma tête, visant le cou.

**Et je vais mourir.**

La lame s'abat…

**Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?...**

(1) Hokage : L'ombre du Feu. Quant au titre de Danzô, je vise après l'attaque de Pain.

(2) Les ANBUS : unité spéciale créée pour servir de garde personnelle aux kages. Recrutés parmi l'élite des ninjas, ils sont également chargés des missions les plus périlleuses (assassinats, escortes, espionnages).

(3) Setsuna (f.) : éphémère.

Musique de fond : Lonely Day – System Of A Down.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une mission de rang A

**PARTIE I : ÉPHÉMÈRE.**

Setsuna Hazuki ne passait jamais inaperçue.

Déjà, il y avait toujours Shiro, un énorme loup blanc (un bestiau de 1m80 au garrot), qui la suivait de près (distance maximale : 2 mètres). Le poil brillant et lustré, il était néanmoins très calme pour un animal d'origine sauvage. Ce « détail » était rappelé par des yeux d'un intense bleu violet, très étrange, presque hypnotisant. Moins que celui de sa maîtresse, cependant.

Après cela, il y avait le physique de la jeune femme. Avantageux (de par ses formes, comme sa silhouette élancée ou son magnifique visage), il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux dès qu'il s'agissait de combat ninja. Ses cheveux d'un blanc étonnant (pour ses 20 ans) coulaient, souples, jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux gris argentés, paraissant doux au premier abord, s'avéraient inflexibles dans le cadre de ses missions.

Car en plus de cela, Setsuna Hazuki n'était pas n'importe qui : officiellement Chûnin, elle avait en secret le poste d'ANBU au village des Feuilles. Et donc, le niveau d'un Jônin.

Et dans ce même village de Konoha, les gens se retournaient souvent sur son passage. Elle souriait à ses connaissances, maintenant toutefois une distance psychologique avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Car elle ne voulait plus jamais être trahie par un proche.

Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait d'une mission de rang B. Elle avait expédié en vitesse ce travail qu'elle jugeait inintéressante (2 jours au lieu d'une semaine). Ses co-équipiers, trois chûnins, étaient allés faire le rapport à la Godaime. Tsunade-sama ne lui en voudrait pas si elle n'allait pas avec eux… car elle était une des seules à connaître le vrai passé de Setsuna.

Pas la version que la jeune femme distribuait aux villageois, non : cette version où elle avait intégré le village il y a 12 ans, ses parents ayant été tué par des ninjas déserteurs de Kiri. Il n'y avait qu'une part de vérité.

La vraie vérité, pas ce ramassis d'illusions où elle faisait vivre ses voisins, celle-là la hantait toujours depuis cette nuit… Elle ne prétendait pas détenir la réalité entre ses mains qu'elle jugeait trop faibles seulement des hypothèses qui étaient capables de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment.

Ne plus jamais s'attacher : pour ne plus jamais être trahie.

Voilà ce qu'était devenu le nindô de Setsuna Hazuki, la ninja surdouée et respectée de tous. Celle qui était, malgré elle, brisée de l'intérieur par une face sentimentale.

Une face qu'elle cachait aux yeux du monde.

Mais ce n'était pas sa pré occupation du moment. Après avoir rendu visite à sa meilleure amie, elle rentra chez elle pour bichonner Shiro et attendre sa prochaine mission. Car elle savait que ça ne tarderait pas. La Godaime avait bien trop besoin de ses capacités pour la laisser plus de deux jours au village sauf en cas de blessure grave (une fois tous les ans).

Et effectivement, Tsunade ne se fit pas attendre. Elle appela Setsuna au coucher du soleil : c'était le moment qu'elle affectait pour envoyer sa protégée (surnommée le Démon du Crépuscule, devinez pourquoi…) en mission.

Setsuna se rendit au bureau du Hokage en se téléportant, son masque de loup cachant son visage. Shiro était devenu plus petit et surtout transformé (via des techniques de la jeune femme) en chien loup.

Un avantage lorsqu'on ne voulait pas donner trop de soupçons.

Une fois son masque mis, Setsuna oubliait ses sentiments et son cœur déchiré pour se concentrer sur ce pour quoi elle était née : être une ninja hors paire. Elle débarqua dans le bureau de la Godaime au moment où le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Nullement surprise, Tsunade la salua puis lui donna un rouleau.

- Il s'agit d'une mission de rang A, voire de rang S. Je sais que tu as les capacités pour l'accomplir.

Setsuna acquiesça distraitement tout en déroulant son ordre de mission. Son sang se figea en lisant l'intitulé. Elle mit du temps à avaler ce que le Hokage voulait lui faire faire. D'accord, en temps normal, elle aurait pu faire ce type de mission mais…

- Tsunade-sama…

- Je ne te demande pas d'aller lui parler ou de le combattre. Réfléchis un peu ! Je ne t'enverrais pas à la mort comme ça.

L'ANBU déglutit. Encore heureuse, tiens ! Sinon elle aurait refusé sans autre forme de procès, qu'importe le prix. Elle redonna le parchemin au Hokage, qui se chargerait d'effacer toute trace de la mission.

- Nous comptons sur toi.

- Compris, Tsunade-sama.

Puis, elle sortit par la fenêtre d'un bond, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de la Godaime. Sautant de toit en toit, elle atteint rapidement la périphérie du village. Se jouant des gardes, elle partit dans la forêt sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Sa mémoire sans faille la faisait répéter inlassablement l'ordre de mission :

**Mission de type A**

**Durée :**** environ 6 mois, avec rapport détaillé toutes les semaines.**

**Objet de mission :**** poursuivre et récolter toutes les informations possibles sur l'organisation dénommée Akatsuki.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entre mission et intégrité?

Setsuna avait rarement eu une mission aussi longue.

C'est à cela qu'elle réfléchissait en cachetant d'un sceau spécial (et piégé, bien entendu…) son rapport de mission. Elle composa des mudras et invoqua un faucon il ne s'agissait pas de son animal de prédilection (n'est-ce pas, Shiro ?), mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour sa mission.

Mission qui durait depuis à présent 6 mois.

…

Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait rarement eu une mission aussi longue.

La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et se remit au pistage. Pas une minute à perdre ! Les hommes qu'elle suivait depuis quelques semaines étaient des membres d'Akatsuki depuis déjà plusieurs années la jeune femme ne les sous-estimait pas.

À vrai dire, elle était certaine d'avoir failli se faire repérer plusieurs fois au cours de sa mission : suivre à la trace des nukenins de rang S _tout en collectant des informations _n'était pas de tout repos ! Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle (sûrement…même si elle avait le rang d'ANBU, Setsuna se rabaissait toujours un peu), mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir parcouru les 5 Grandes Nations Ninjas depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, suivre des hommes –fussent-ils des ninjas de rang S- était l'enfance de l'art ! Bon, l'expression était mal choisie, mais le fait était là.

Shiro suivait sa compagne de près.

Que ce soit dans les arbres, sur l'eau ou sur terre, aucun d'eux ne faisait de bruit. Étant rompue aux missions d'espionnage les plus délicates, Setsuna était une des meilleures kunoichis de sa promotion (pour ne pas dire qu'elle était la plus forte…).

Un visage s'imposa à son esprit, alors qu'elle entrait à la poursuite des membres de l'Akatsuki dans le pays du Feu. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent imperceptiblement. Oui… celui dont elle pistait la trace était bien plus fort qu'elle. Même aujourd'hui, avec tout son entraînement et sa discipline de fer, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Shiro rappela à l'instant présent sa maîtresse par leur lien mental.

Percevant le danger, la jeune femme se percha dans un arbre et se camoufla dans le feuillage. L'instant d'après, un homme-plante surgit d'un tronc et se mit à marcher en direction du…

_Domaine des Uchiha !_

Le cœur de la jeune kunoichi se serra.

Derrière son masque de loup, son cœur en lambeaux s'affolait de la suite des évènements. Mais où avait-il la tête ?

Le ninja (l'espion d'Akatsuki, un dénommé Zetsu d'après ce que Setsuna avait compris) ne semblait pas l'avoir repéré, mais elle décida de rester prudente avec ce genre de cas. Elle envoya Shiro en éclaireur d'un côté, puis elle se glissa à la suite du mystérieux personnage.

Effectivement, elle avait vu juste.

Le domaine Uchiha était en ruine, abandonné par les habitants de Konoha _depuis cette nuit-là. _Il n'y avait personne… enfin, presque personne.

La confrontation allait avoir lieu : l'un des membres d'Akatsuki qu'elle filait venait de stopper dans leur course quatre autres ninjas, dont un que Setsuna reconnut aussitôt.

Malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle sût que c'était lui. Au bout de presque 3 ans, il s'était décidé à rentrer au pays du Feu… bien que ce ne soit sûrement pas pour retourner dans son équipe d'antan. Le visage fier et froid, des mèches de cheveux noir flottaient autour de son visage blanc. Dans son visage arrogant brillaient deux pierres qui semblaient faites d'onyx. _Alors, tu t'es décidé… Sasuke !_

Setsuna sentit également le chakra de plusieurs équipes dispersées dans toute la forêt. Là, elle avait l'air d'avoir loupé un truc assez important… elle reconnut nettement ceux de Kakashi, Naruto et d'un autre ANBU.

Un autre, beaucoup plus froid, attendait à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Setsuna frissonna. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! mais il avait changé et elle ne pourrait même pas lui parler. Elle donna des instructions très simples à Shiro : _se cacher_ et _ne pas bouger sauf si attaque_.

Puis, elle se percha dans un arbre assez haut et déclencha dans son œil gauche un jutsu connu et maîtrisé d'elle seule, la technique qui lui avait permis de mener tant de mission d'espionnage à bien : _La Pupille Démoniaque ! _Une larme de sang coula de son œil sur sa joue pour ensuite s'écraser sur sa tunique.

Les murs lui parurent soudain translucides et elle put distinguer les silhouettes de chakra autour d'elle. Étrangement, ce processus ne pouvait s'effectuer qu'avec son œil gauche. Cela faisait cependant longtemps que Setsuna avait renoncé à en comprendre la raison. Absorbée par les évènements, elle se concentra afin d'acquérir l'ouïe et l'odorat de Shiro (multiplié par 100 !). Le moindre brin d'herbe, le moindre insecte, le moindre coup de vent : tout ce qui l'entourait lui apportait une foule d'information !

Par exemple, la femme qui accompagnait Sasuke puait le parfum à plein nez les deux épéistes semblaient avoir un rapport privilégié avec l'eau (et donc, le village de Kiri, par extension) le dernier sentait encore le sang.

Setsuna se concentra néanmoins sur l'intérieur du bâtiment et écouta la conversation entre les deux Uchiha. Sasuke et… -une larme de sang perla une nouvelle fois sur son œil gauche- Itachi.

Pris dans un genjutsu, Sasuke venait de transpercer le corps d'illusion de son frère.

_- Les Hommes s'accrochent toujours à des vérités afin de vivre. C'est ce qu'ils appellent : « la réalité ». Cependant, ces vérités pourraient tout aussi bien être des illusions. Nous vivons tous en nous basant sur de fausses hypothèses. N'est-ce pas une autre façon de voir les choses ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?_

Patiemment, Setsuna observa le manège d'Itachi, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le nukenin agissait de cette façon. Son cœur accéléra malgré elle. _Surtout ne pas se déconcentrer… la mission passe avant tout, rappelle-toi ! _Mais la vision de l'Uchiha avait totalement perturbé la jeune femme des sentiments qu'elle avait cru à jamais perdus venaient de rejaillir dans son cœur. Elle serra les dents et regarda plutôt Sasuke. Presque aussi beau et charismatique que son aîné, son visage ne respirait cependant que la haine et l'envie de meurtre ; totalement opposés au calme relatif de son adversaire.

Setsuna observa le combat fraternel, horrifiée et consternée. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi une telle décadence venant de la part de l'élite de Konoha ? Et surtout… Comment le clan Uchiha avait-il donc fait pour terminer ainsi ?

Bouche bée, elle observait la démesure de leurs pouvoirs. Entre le genjutsu ultime du Tsukuyomi et le ninjutsu ultime de l'Amaterasu, que manquait-il à Itachi ? Il n'y avait pas de véritable faille dans son taïjutsu et rares seraient ceux capables de le prendre de vitesse quant à l'intelligence du nukenin, elle était impressionnante ! Sa seule véritable faiblesse était donc son endurance limitée et sa force physique (qui était, soit dit en passant, tout de même largement supérieure à la moyenne…).

Devant cet étalement de puissance, Setsuna ne pouvait qu'admirer les progrès d'Itachi. Encore une fois, il la surclassait totalement !

Une autre surprise faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle : la nouvelle technique (Kirin, de type raïjutsu) de Sasuke ! Aller jusqu'à commander les éléments de cette façon… il avait vu plus loin qu'elle. La situation semblait s'être retournée… jusqu'au dernier atout du nukenin, qui cette fois fit perdre le contact à Setsuna.

Tremblante, elle porta la main à son œil gauche. La vue de la technique l'avait chamboulée de l'intérieur son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Elle remit sa mèche devant sa pupille affaiblie et se calma.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était… à l'instant ?

Un terrible samouraï à l'épée démesurée : une sorte d'invocation, peut-être… une chose invincible dont le nom lui rendit la bouche sèche : _Susano'o_.

Elle n'ôta pas son masque d'ANBU, mai se précipita (sans faire de bruit, cependant) vers le lieu du combat. La mission était oubliée : seul Itachi comptait !

Courant le plu vite possible, elle atterrit souplement et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Elle était arrivée trop tard…

Tout n'était plus que ruine : le violent combat entre frères avait détruit la majeure partie du bâtiment. Se précipitant, Setsuna accourut près de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

Ce dernier était le plus mal en point elle le crut mort au premier abord. Puis, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha afin de faire un examen plus poussé, elle se rendit compte que son pouls était encore présent. Extrêmement faible, certes, mais son cœur battait !

Shiro arriva lui aussi, en nage. La jeune femme monta sur son dos, prenant Itachi par le bras. Le tenant comme Tsunade lui avait appris à faire, elle le mis devant elle et composa des signes de téléportation. Elle disparut dans un nuage blanc, laissant à regret Sasuke derrière eux. Elle se doutait qu'un membre de son équipe était médic-nin, _a contrario _de Kisame (le co-équipier requin d'Itachi). Ou bien, le leader d'Akatsuki -dont elle avait senti la présence tout du long du combat- se déciderait à le sauver.

Setsuna atterrit donc dans une grotte de sa connaissance, dans la campagne perdue du Pays du Feu.

Là, elle commença à prodiguer des soins d'urgence (parce que c'en était une !) au nukenin.

Une fois concentrée, Shiro lui fit remarquer qu'elle allait totalement à l'encontre de sa mission. La jeune femme lui décocha un regard noir et concentra son chakra dans ses mains. Une douce lumière verte s'en dégagea et elle jaugea d'un regard expert les blessures d'Itachi. _5… organes vitaux touchés !_

Usant de toute sa science et de tout son chakra, Setsuna parvint miraculeusement à le garder en vie. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait été aussi plongée dans ses réflexions et portée par son flot médicinal sur une durée aussi longue… parce qu'il lui fallut 2 bons jours pour qu'elle le considère comme « hors de danger »… et s'accorde un peu de repos !

Deux longues journées où elle étudia la santé de son ancien ami, plongée dans ses souvenirs…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Réveil

**Dans l'esprit de Setsuna…**

Je m'appuie contre le mur, trop épuisée pour bouger. Je le regarde enfin, considérant que j'ai au moins le droit de faire ça. Calmant ma respiration, je contemple donc Itachi Uchiha.

Malgré sa pâleur maladive, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle (le mien en premier). Les traits de son visage, réguliers et harmonieux, m'inspirent toujours le même respect et le même amour qu'autrefois. Amour accompagné d'une légère tendresse bien que je ne puisse m'autoriser ni l'un ni l'autre.

Même le corps d'Itachi est magnifique : sans être taillé en force, il est mince et agile, idéal pour une vitesse stupéfiante.

Je regrette soudain qu'il ne soit pas réveillé afin de voir sa pupille : noire ou rouge, peu m'importe. Son regard, pourtant froid, m'a toujours émerveillé.

Et pourtant…

Celui que je considère comme la perfection incarnée a accompli des choses que même moi n'aurais pu faire de sang froid.

FLASHBACK

_Je suis en haut du toit, aplatie dans l'obscurité. Elle s'avance vers lui, le manche d'un kunaï dépassant de sa poitrine._

_- Pour…quoi ?_

_C'est à peine s'il lui jette un regard. Un shuriken a tôt fait de la faire taire et je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je sais qu'il a senti ma présence, mais il m'ignore. Il s'éloigne, mon cœur en lambeaux partant avec eux : les deux fiancés réunis dans le sang._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je finis par avaler une ration de survie et une rasade d'eau glacée. Cela me remet les idées en place. Je vais me blottir contre Shiro, toute tremblante de fatigue.

Hors de question que je m'endorme !

Et ainsi, je veille.

Je veille pendant 3 jours entiers, sans dormir, masquant encore et toujours le peu de chakra me restant et celui d'Itachi qui se régénère. Et ce après avoir passé près de deux jours à l'examiner puis à le guérir de toutes ses blessures.

Shiro est très réticent à l'idée de l'aider : il faut dire qu'il se souvient très nettement à quel point j'ai souffert de son départ. Mais comme j'ai toujours le dernier mot, il s'exécute après quelques grognements de protestation.

Je replonge doucement dans mon passé, m'occupant de ce nukenin si proche et pourtant hors d'atteinte. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi il a fait tout ça. Au début du 4e jour, alors que je remettais les bandages propres, une violente image m'envahit l'esprit. Je sens que je tombe assise sous le choc, mais je ne vois plus rien.

_- Mission de type S. _

_Je pus voir le rouleau se dérouler, par les mains de la personne à qui appartenais le souvenir. Je sentis son sang se glacer, puis son cœur accélérer jusqu'à exploser._

_**Annihilation totale du clan Uchiha.**_

Je mis du temps à réaliser que des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Apparemment, je m'étais évanouie sous le choc. Mon cerveau refuse d'accepter ce que j'ai vu.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Et pourtant, une petite voix appelée conscience me rappelle que nous étions tous deux déjà ANBU à l'époque lui était le chef de la brigade. Et donc parfaitement apte à accomplir une mission de rang S, même en solo.

Je finis rapidement de lui mettre les bandages et les onguents, avant de me serrer contre Shiro. Je mets mes jambes contre ma poitrine, comme une enfant.

J'ai peur de reconnaître la vérité.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'Itachi me l'a montré inconsciemment.

Je soupire, avant de me rendre compte qu'il vient de bouger.

Shiro se met à grogner alors qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Je peux enfin revoir ses yeux noirs, ce regard sombre que je connais par cœur malgré le temps de séparation. Il se tourne lentement vers moi, affaibli.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. Sinon, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir.

Mes premiers mots pour lui en plus de 5 ans de séparation. Bien, Setsuna, très bien pour renouer une relation amicale, vraiment ! Je vois qu'il est pourtant surpris et qu'il m'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil. En même temps, il y a pas 36 kunoichis qui se baladent avec un loup blanc immense en guise d'animal de compagnie.

- Setsuna ?...

Je me relève, essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je suis aussi morte de fatigue que lui.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?...

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas de sa voix avec autant d'exactitude. Je me rassieds près de lui et refait ses bandages.

- J'ai encore une dette envers toi, tu te souviens ?

Il ferme les yeux et étrangement, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Evidemment. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

FLASHBACK

_Une enfant aux cheveux blancs court dans la forêt. Une meute de loups la poursuit ils sont prêts même à tuer le louveteau au poil clair qu'elle tient contre elle. _

_Une volée de shurikens les éloignent. La petite fille est essoufflée et tombe à terre. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'a pas eut de vrai repas. Elle relève finalement la tête pour observer son sauveur, éclairé par l'aube rouge qui s'étend sur Konoha._

_D'un an plus âgé qu'elle environ, il se déplace avec une souplesse et une rapidité déconcertantes. La gamine ne s'y trompe pas : c'est un ninja._

_Ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux sont magnifiques, incrustés dans un visage assez pâle mais aux traits réguliers pas si enfantins que ça. Il parle d'ailleurs d'une voix plutôt grave :_

_- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_La petite fille ne flanche pas devant le regard foncé de son sauveur, mais elle bégaie tout de même._

_- Se… Setsuna. Setsuna Hazuki._

_Un sourire vient éclairer le visage du petit garçon. Elle trouve que cela lui va bien, mieux en tout cas que l'expression assez froide qui l'a accueillie. _

_- C'est un beau nom !_

_Cela fait rougir l'enfant. Elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des compliments._

_- Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha. Enchanté !_

_Il lui tend la main à la fois pour lui dire bonjour et l'aider à se relever. La petite fille accepte sans trop hésiter, confiante._

_- Ravie de te rencontrer !_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Fin du point de vue de Setsuna.**

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Je pars après-demain au soleil un peu plus au Sud ^^ _

_Pendant un mois, je ne pourrais donc pas publier :(_

_Mais je promets de m'y remettre en août ! :)_

_À plus tard les gens ) et bonnes vacances !_


End file.
